1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bulk coin dispensers.
2. Background Art
Enterprises requiring the exchanged of coins, such as stores and banks, require relatively large quantities of nickels, dimes, quarters, and other denominations of change to facilitate activities. Commonly, the coins are prepackaged into coin rolls and delivered to the enterprises in lump sums. Large quantities of coins may be delivered to the enterprises such that the enterprises become responsible for the storage and dispensing thereof. As such, a need exists to provide such enterprises with a device to facilitate storing and dispensing of the coins.